Shen Yi Bu
"Shen Yi Bu" is the fifth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Tim Eldred and written by Rob Humphrey and John Behnke. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 29, 2003. Plot Jack Spicer is looking for a new villain to join the Heylin side. Tubbimura, an enormously overweight ninja, comes for the interview. Things appear to be going poorly when Wuya suddenly senses the activation of a Shen Gong Wu—the Sword of the Storm. Tubbimura offers to retrieve the sword free of charge to prove his worth, which Jack accepts with apparent reluctance. Meanwhile, at the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo Kanojo Cho seems to have a cold, but his symptoms are actually a result of a newly activated Shen Gong Wu. He tells the warriors about the Sword of the Storm and Omi, who has studied it extensively, launches into a lengthy explanation of the sword’s powers. Raimundo Pedrosa drowns out the explanation with a daydream about being a famous surfer. Omi calls Raimundo back to reality, and they head towards Monte Carlo. When they arrive, Omi suggests they split up to cover more ground. Raimundo decides it would be easier to see the beach while surfing, but trips on the Sword of the Storm, which he had mistaken for driftwood. Tubbimura arrives and challenges Raimundo for the sword. Raimundo’s inattentiveness to Omi's previous speech proves his downfall, as he cannot master the sword and loses to Tubbimura. When the other warriors find him, he is buried under the sand. Clay Bailey points out the irony of the Dragon of the Wind being defeated by an artifact with wind power. Back in the Heylin lair, Tubbimura gives the Sword of the Storm to Jack, who tells him he had expected it an hour ago. Tubbimura apologizes and leaves with his head bowed. When Wuya criticizes Jack, he says that he could not let Tubbimura know that he did a good job, or he would ask for more money. After the Xiaolin Monks return to the temple, Raimundo is morose because he lost the Sword of the Storm. Kimiko Tohomiko insists that Omi cheer him up, but his attempt fails miserably. Master Fung tells Raimundo that it was not Tubbimura that beat him, but his lack of knowledge. This prompts Raimundo to study the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. After a short while, Dojo informs everyone that the Shroud of Shadows has become active, leading to a detailed explanation from Raimundo. They head off to Tokyo to collect it, but when they get there, Tubbimura, Jack, and Wuya intercept them. A short scuffle puts Raimundo and Tubbimura in a stalemate. Tubbimura challenges Raimundo to knock each other off a stone into the water below. Raimundo challenges Tubbimura to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, in which each competitor wagers two Shen Gong Wu instead of one and winner takes all. Raimundo adds the additional challenge that they shall occasionally switch Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo wagers the Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic against Tubbimura's Fist of Tebigong and the Sword of the Storm. Tubbimura fails to knock Raimundo off with the Sword of the Storm when Raimundo uses the Two-Ton Tunic. Raimundo attempts to blast Tubbimura with the Eye of Dashi, but it is blocked by the Fist of Tebigong. Then the first swap happens, exchanging the Two-Ton Tunic and the Fist of Tebigong. Raimundo is knocked nearly to the bottom of his rock, but he barely hangs on with the Fist of Tebigong. A second switch occurs, this time leaving Raimundo with the Sword of the Storm, replacing the Fist of Tebigong. Tubbimura points out that the only choices are to drop th e sword or fall then laughs evilly. Raimundo chooses to fall and quickly combines the Eye of Dashi with the Sword of the Storm, allowing him to fly up above Tubbimura. Raimundo becomes intangible and has a masterful control of the wind. He easily trounces Tubbimura at this point and wins the showdown. Back at the temple, Kimiko and Clay explain what happened to Master Fung, who states that a Shen Yi Bu Dare has not happened for 500 years because of its difficulty. Dojo asks where Raimundo is and they respond that he is studying again. Raimundo is looking over the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and hears heavy breathing. Raimundo punches the invisible Omi in the face. Raimundo points out that it is the Shroud of Shadows, not the Shroud of Silence. Omi starts begging Raimundo to reveal the subject of his studies, promising to acknowledge him as the master. This does not sway Raimundo and, after he is alone, he pulls out the video game he had been playing while pretending to be studious. Cast Shen Gong Wu Sword of the Storm On a beach in Monte Carlo. Shroud of Shadows In a fountain in Tokyo. Total Xiaolin # Mantis Flip Coin # Two-Ton Tunic # Eye of Dashi # Third-Arm Sash # Fist of Tebigong # Monkey Staff # Tangle Web Comb # Sword of the Storm # Shroud of Shadows Heylin # Jetbootsu # Changing Chopsticks Lost # Golden Tiger Claws (at the Earth's core) Xiaolin Showdown References